Amar Completamente
by Tha Black
Summary: Parece como ontem e sempre, mas não é. Projeto Final-Distance.


**N/T: **EWE (Epilogue? What Epilogue?), songfic escrita para o Projeto Final-Distance da Seção H/Hr do A3V. Música "Amar Completamente", da Laura Pausini. E a personagem original é baseada na Melinda Gordon de Ghost Whisperer, assim como a estória xD Obrigada a fofs da Brenda que betou XD' e votou numa opção que não existia haha Nenhuma relação com o filme "Ghost" õ.o porque eu não assisti : D

* * *

**Amar Completamente**  
por Luna Black

_Chuva de Setembro, eu e você  
Muda a cidade de dimensão.  
Novas sensações, novas reflexões na mente_

Eu os vi caminhando pela calçada, vinham em minha direção, chovia pouco, e ele falava sem parar. Ela andava lentamente, a cabeça baixa. Tinha os cabelos presos em um coque mal-feito, apertava o sobretudo contra o corpo. E eu olhei diretamente nos olhos dele e senti os daquele jovem se chocarem com os meus, arregalados, verdes. Estancou na minha frente e eu virei de lado, atravessando a rua correndo, desviando de poças de água, saindo do caminho daquela jovem. Porém ele correu atrás de mim, como, invariavelmente, acontecia.

"Eu sei que me viu", ele disse aparecendo ao meu lado. "Por favor, você precisa me ajudar", eu suspirei, retirando rapidamente a varinha da bolsa e secando o banco de madeira da praça em que entrara. Sentei-me, segurando o guarda-chuva acima de mim e, acompanhando com o olhar, ele sentar-se.

"Certo", respondi levando a mão até o rosto. "Sabe o que aconteceu com você?"

"Eu... Morri", ele havia se sentado de lado, de modo a olhar diretamente para mim.

"Você sabe que tem que fazer a passagem?", perguntei e ele assentiu. "O que está prendendo você aqui?"

"Ela...", e desviou os olhos para o caminho que a mulher havia seguido.

"Quem é você?", perguntei acompanhando o olhar dele.

"Harry... Harry Potter", eu arregalei os olhos e contive uma exclamação. "Ela ficou diferente depois que eu morri... Ela acha que a culpa é dela", explicou e eu assenti.

"Você... Faz quanto tempo?", perguntei e ele desviou os olhos.

"Um ano", respirei fundo, levantando-me.

"Você esteve todo esse tempo com ela?", Harry assentiu. "Pode me levar até ela?", assentiu novamente e nós começamos a caminhar. "Quem é ela?"

"Hermione Granger", ele disse com emoção e eu abaixei os olhos, seguindo-o.

_A história se repete, sim eu sei  
Minha mão encostou na sua  
Parece como ontem e sempre, mas não é…_

"Bata novamente", ele indicou a porta. "Ela está ai", bati mais três, quatro vezes até ouvir passos. Eles morreram perto da porta, mas ela não se abriu. Harry fez sinal para bater mais um vez e eu o fiz. Escutei a chave virar e a porta se abrir lentamente. Havia ainda a corrente passada, como mais uma segurança para o apartamento.

"Hermione Granger?", perguntei e ela assentiu.

"Quem é você?", perguntou e eu sorri.

"Mila Ichtoff, prazer, podemos conversar?", olhou desconfiada, erguendo o braço para tirar a corrente. "Sou uma amiga de Harry Potter...", rapidamente ela bateu a porta e eu olhei para ele, incrédula. "Por favor", insisti.

"Não é uma boa hora para conversas", gritou do outro lado.

"Por favor, me escute, não vai demorar", disse novamente e a porta começou a se abrir. "Só alguns minutos."

"Quem é você?"

"Eu já disse...", ela me fuzilou com o olhar. "Eu... tenho esse dom de ajudar as pessoas que perdem alguém...", expliquei e lentamente ela foi me deixando entrar.

"Eu não preciso de ajuda", retrucou e eu me sentei no sofá.

"Se ele estivesse aqui, o que você diria?"

"Ele não está aqui"

"Mas se ele estivesse...", ela suspirou, sentando-se ao meu lado. Harry nos observava da porta, atento.

"Às vezes, eu sinto a presença dele, sabe?", ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que isso não existe, mas eu sinto como se ele me acompanhasse em todos os lugares, como se me colocasse para dormir e velasse meu sono...", ela fungou. "Mas ele não está mais aqui..."

_Você continua na minha vida muito mais  
Cada dia uma nova cor me dá  
Em cada gesto, em cada fantasia  
No seu sorriso de melancolia_

"É como um sopro de vento?", Hermione me olhou interrogativa. "Na sua mão, no seu rosto, é _quase_ um toque", vi-a cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

"Como você sabe?"

"Se eu dissesse que ele está aqui, você acreditaria?", perguntei.

"Isto é impossível", retrucou.

"É difícil de explicar", comentei e fiz sinal para Harry se aproximar.

"Diga... Diga a ela sobre quando nós voltamos no tempo para salvar Sirius", ele disse e fez sinal com a cabeça, incentivando. Estava em pé, em frente a ela.

"Ele me disse que vocês salvaram Sirius", rapidamente a vi erguer o rosto, chocada. "Voltando no tempo."

"Como você poderia...?"

"Diga que usamos o Vira-Tempo que ela usava para participar de mais aulas, me lembro dela muito cansada...", eu assenti, olhando para Hermione.

"Harry disse que você estava muito cansada, porque usava o Vira-Tempo para assistir a mais aulas que o normal", ela me olhou muito espantada e depois lágrimas rolaram por ser rosto.

"Ele está aqui?", ela perguntou em baixo tom e eu assenti. "Onde?"

"Na sua frente", respondi. "Ele é o que eu chamo de espírito material, que continuou aqui por ter algum assunto pendente", ela olhava fixamente para algum ponto na parede.

_Como um trem correndo em mim  
Com minhas emoções e os mil "se"...  
Teu olhar é uma carícia a mais  
Você sabe como entrar nos meus sonhos_

"Harry, ele sofreu uma hemorragia interna causada por um feitiço, em uma missão", contou. "Pensamos que estava curado, então, um dia, ele desabou no chão", ela tentava conter o choro. "Eu fui para o hospital, fiquei com ele... Disseram que ele ia ficar bem, então...", ela pausou. "Eu achei que não teria problema em ir para casa, tomar um banho e depois voltar...", virou-se para mim. "Mas me procuraram, disseram que eu devia voltar para lá", as lágrimas embaçavam a visão dela e eu me sentia envolvida pela estória. "Ele estava morto", finalizou, passando uma mão pelo rosto.

"Eu ia acabar morrendo, diga a ela, a culpa não é dela", Harry aproximou-se. "Peça para ela me perdoar..."

"Ele está pedindo perdão, disse que a culpa nunca foi sua", ela se jogou os braços sobre mim e eu a abracei. "Hermione, a morte é uma parte disso tudo", ela respirou fundo.

_Tudo vai depressa entre nós dois  
Você não me pertence, nem eu a você  
Como não nos damos tempo para amar completamente?_

"Eu gostaria de ter dito adeus...", Harry sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá.

"Ele está aqui para isso", eu disse e ela se soltou de mim.

"Não", disse com suplica. "Eu..."

"Ele não pertence mais a este plano, ele está preso aqui por sua causa", disse.

"Eu queria que nós... Que eu a tivesse visto antes", Harry disse com calma. "Ela sempre foi tudo para mim e sinto como se não tivesse tido tempo de aproveitar os momentos ao lado dela. Estava marcado com um relógio em contagem regressiva."

"Harry quer que você saiba que gostaria de ter vivido mais intensamente os momentos que teve ao seu lado, mas ele era um homem marcado", ela suspirou.

"Ele está ao meu lado, não está?", ela olhou para o vazio. "Eu o sinto."

"Sim, está", confirmei.

_Se você prestou ao menos atenção  
É o que talvez você não queira  
Te observo mas não consigo te ver_

"Eu disse a Ron que a amava como irmã, sem saber a extensão do amor que eu sentia por ela, sem saber que a amava mais do que nunca tinha amado ninguém", ele levou a mão até o rosto de Hermione e ela fechou os olhos ante a carícia.

"Harry amava você, amava mais que qualquer pessoa no mundo, esteve todo esse tempo ao seu lado", coloquei uma mão sobre o ombro dela. "Ele precisa partir, Hermione", insisti e a vi menear a cabeça.

"Sem ele nada tem significado. Eu poderia ter todo o mundo, mas a única pessoa que preciso está morta. Sei que todas às vezes que o ajudei e que salvei a vida dele não se comparam a esta vez que não consegui."

_Isto que antes eu nunca compreendi  
Claro ante meus olhos por fim eu vi  
Me olhe de novo como antes...  
Faz voar meus sonhos outra vez..._

"Sei que você sente isso como se fosse culpa sua, mas quero que você saiba que não a culpo", eu repeti as palavras exatamente como ele as disse. "Você sempre tomou conta de mim, melhor do que eu mesmo", sorri para ela. "Desde o dia em que colocou os olhos em mim no Expresso de Hogwarts e isto não mudou até hoje. Nunca senti tanto amor por você quanto no momento em que a vi preocupada, suada e esgotada de preocupação correndo ao lado da maca", Hermione chorava muito a esta altura. "Então, por favor... Por favor, não se dedique inteiramente a isto."

_Se te colocam os olhos grande como de uma criança  
Não é impossível, você sabe  
Amar completamente  
Plenamente_

"Acredito que ele está quase pronto para ir", murmurei e ela assentiu, os olhos vermelhos e inchados. "Para fazer a passagem o espírito da pessoa precisa ficar... calmo", expliquei.

"Ele estava bravo?"

"Harry não gostou de ver você tão diferente... tão triste."

"Oh, Harry, isto não foi sua culpa", ela disse com a voz embargada. "Eu deveria ter tido a certeza de que você estava completamente curado."

"Harry quer que você saiba que ele a ama e não a culpa por nada", eu o vi passar as mãos pelos cabelos dela. "Ele está em paz agora. Você quer dizer adeus a ele?"

"Não... Não posso."

"Isto o ajudará muito, Hermione", ela balançava a cabeça, em negação. "Diga a ele que não precisa ter medo", murmurei.

"Eu o amo tanto, Harry", Hermione disse, olhando para o ponto em que ele deveria estar. "Eu não quero que tenha medo, olhe em meus olhos."

"Eu vejo uma luz", ele disse com os olhos brilhando.

"Ele está pronto agora", informei. "Harry está dizendo adeus", senti as lágrimas descerem por meu rosto, solidárias ao sofrimento dela.

"Tão cedo?", murmurou, desolada.

"Está na hora."

Eu o vi beijar os lábios dela, Hermione estremeceu e fechou os olhos. Lágrimas brilhantes escorriam por sua face e Harry sorria.

"Muito obrigado", murmurou para mim e se virou, caminhando para a luz.

"Ele se foi, não foi?", Hermione perguntou.

"Sim, ele foi", respondi, abraçando-a.

Não seria fácil, mas eu sabia que todo aquele peso de culpa e arrependimento havia sido deixado para trás. O fato de saber que ele estava bem agora e ter partido, era porque sabia que Hermione tentaria encontrar um caminho para a felicidade, mesmo nunca o esquecendo. E, que um dia, ela iria na direção dele, sem assuntos inacabados deixados para trás.


End file.
